Adios
by Millie Sophia Malfoy Granger
Summary: Como afrontar la muerte de quien te cuido hasta su ultimo respiro de un ser tan puro como lo era el, de como los años pasan hasta por fin verlos de nuevo despidiéndose de mucho.


**Adiós**

Dolor era lo único que podía sentir un dolor horrible de todas las heridas que tenia hasta ahora por la guerra, ella era única era linda, dulce, terca y mandona a mas no poder ella era Evie Granger la hermana menor de Hermione Granger, ella era un águila una Ravenclaw, era una chica de figura increíble de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños rizados domables a diferencia de su hermana.

Solo sentía ese dolor inmenso de a ver sufrido tantas maldiciones en ella, estaba junto a sus amigos ella se había sentado en una banca algo alejada de sus amigos se sentía tan sola, vacía y triste. Decidí que la mejor idea era ir a ayudar afuera a los heridos, mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto a una amiga Luna Lovegood ella era mi mejor amiga, mientras recorríamos los pasillos llegamos a un derrumbe me di cuenta de que habían dos cuerpos un muerto y una inconsciente me acerque para ayudarlo cuando me di cuenta de que era Theodore Nott un Slytherin del año de mi hermana, el siempre fue un gran compañero de estudios, solo pude levantarlo con toda la delicadeza que pude y llevarlo a él gran comedor.

Cuando entre me di cuenta de que había un rubio de ojos grises mirándome fijamente, yo solo seguí adelante hasta una enfermera que atendió a Theo, en ese momento el rubio se me acerco yo solo lo mire el solo me estiro la mano, yo la tome y lo abrace eso necesitaba estar en los brazos de alguien que me consuele.

Hey – dijo el rubio levantando mi mentón – tranquila.

Malfoy – lo llame – te quiero decir algo, pero no quiero saber la respuesta hasta que ganemos la guerra.

Claro – dijo el – pero qu… - no termino de hablar porque yo junte nuestros labios por segundos luego me separe y le sonreí.

Te amo Draco Malfoy – dije antes de voltearme a ver a Theo el sí que no se veía genial, pero acababa de despertar – Theo en serio no me dejes sola – le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hey pequeña – dijo Theo – no llores que yo no quiero que el ultimo recuerdo tuyo que yo tenga sea con lagrimas en los ojos porque adoro verte reír – dijo y luego tosió sangre.

Theo – dije en ese momento me sentí mas insegura que nunca – no quiero que te vayas – dije en medio de sollozos – sé que suena egoísta, pero sin ti no puedo vivir eres como un hermano y no quiero perderte no como a Alex.

Alex Granger, tu gemelo aún recuerdo el día en el que murió – dijo Theo – pero recuerdo que alguna vez me dijiste que quienes nos aman jamás nos deja.

Si se lo que dije, pero no sé como estar sin ti – dije con mas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

Acuérdate de algo que yo siempre te acompañare incluso sabiendo el riesgo que eso supone – dijo volviendo a toser – yo lo merecía fui una mala persona.

No, nadie lo merece – dije – porque tú no eres una mala persona, eres una persona buena que lo toco vivir cosas malas.

Te quiero mucho pequeña prométeme que seguirás con tu vida pase lo que pase– dijo mirando ese rostro por última vez.

Yo a ti Theo y sabes que eso no te lo puedo prometer – dijo ella antes de ver como sus ojos perdían la vida ella solo se acercó y cerré esos ojos azules que tanto la protegieron – te extrañare mucho Theo – dije aun sabiendo que él no me escucharía.

Me levante de el cuerpo de Theo y me voltee para ser acogida en los brazos de Draco que también lloraba porque jamás olvidaría a ese chico que tanto quiso ella fue el hermano mayor que la cuido durante seis largos años.

Dos días después de la victoria ella se encontraba en el funeral de Theo junto a su novio Draco Malfoy y su mejor amiga Luna Lovegood. Cuando me toco dirigirle algunas palabras a Theo me levante.

Para muchas personas Theo era un Slytherin mas uno callado que nunca hablaba – dije – para otros Theo pudo haber sido un amigo o un compañero, pero para mí Theo fue mi hermano el que se convirtió en pañuelo de mis lágrimas cuando murió mi hermano, fue el. El que nunca me abandono cuando me perdí luego de perder a Alex el me encontró y me trajo de vuelta a el mundo el fue el único que me hizo sonreír ante lo peor el fue una gran persona, una que me apoyo a mi un mundo el fue la mejor persona que conocí era gracioso y sincero el me protegió de todo de sus compañeros del mundo entero el me protegió de los Slytherin mayores que se llevaban mis libros y mis cosas el nunca me dijo la verdad el solo me protegió a su forma aunque me tuviese que mentir y me acompaño en las buenas y en las malas, el que ya no esta se convirtió en un ángel tal y como lo fuiste en vida, seguirás velando por el camino de quienes amaste para que aun sabiendo que no te volverían a ver siempre querías verlos felices, eres un ejemplo de que no todo en la vida es fácil pero si crees en ello tu siempre con tu perseverancia lo conseguías tu eres alguien bueno el cual es un claro ejemplo de lo que se debe de imitar – dije ya llorando – descansa en paz, hermano del alma.

Ya se acercaba el primer aniversario de guerra para algunos un día de festejo para otros un día de luto para mí el día que perdí a mi mejor amigo, yo solo me pude dirigir a la tumba de el.

Hola Theo – dije sin esperar respuesta alguna – te quiero mucho y te extraño Theo ya leyeron tu testamento gracias por dejarme todo pero desearía que estuvieras aquí porque lo único que me interesaba tener era a mi mejor amigo junto a mi siempre, bueno cambiando de tema digamos que cumplí parte de mi promesa me case con Draco hace casi diez meses y ya espero un hijo de ocho meses y medio desearía que estuvieras aquí para que te digieran tío Theo y desearía que fueras tú el padrino jamás nadie podría remplazarte y se que Alex y tu deben de estar cuidándome desde el cielo, pero la principal razón por la que vine fue para despedirme pero no soy capaz de decir adiós digamos que seria un hasta que nos volvamos a ver – dije – te extraño mucho y se que ahora que te encuentras en el cielo me guías y me esperas hasta el día en que mi hora llegue hasta entonces esto será un hasta luego – dije levantándome y caminando de vuelta a mi casa.

16 AÑOS DESPUES

Que – dijo Draco.

Papa déjame por favor salir con ella – dijo un joven de cabellos castaños con ojos azules.

No Theo en serio creo que ella no es la indicada – dijo Draco a su hijo.

Porque – dijo el chico – porque es una Weasley.

No – dijo Draco – porque sabes que a tu mejor amigo le gusta y recuerda que siempre tienes que cuidar a tus amigos.

Si hijo – dijo su mama – nunca sabes cuando se pueden ir y créeme que siempre vale mas un amigo que cualquier cosa.

Ese era su hijo el mayor de ellos Theodore Malfoy el hijo mayor de Evie y Draco Malfoy.

57 AÑOS DESPUES

Te quiero mama y te voy a extrañar – dijo su hijo.

Yo también te quiero pequeño – dijo ella.

Te amo Evie – dijo su esposo que se despedía de ella, solo pudo besarlo a modo de adiós antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar su cuerpo sin vida. En ese momento apareció devuelta en la biblioteca de Hogwarts ella lucia de nuevo como una niña de once años, en ese momento se acerco a ella un pequeño de doce años que reconoció como Theodore Nott.

Hola Evie nos volvemos a encontrar – dijo el con una sonrisa – te extrañe mucho pequeña.

Y yo a ti – dije abrazándolo en ese momento apareció su hermano gemelo ella corrió a los brazos de su hermano que la recibió con un abrazo y ese fue en el momento en que se despedía de el mundo de los vivos para nunca mas separarse de su gemelo y de su mejor amigo ambos junto a ella emprendieron el camino por el que jamás se tendrían que separar de nuevo porque de ahora en adelante nunca tendría que volver a decir adiós a nadie.

FIN

**N/A: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**Este fanfic se me vino a la mente de la nada decidí escribirlo y mientras lo hacía algunas lágrimas se me escaparon, lo que intenté ver fue algo así de cómo la gente perdió a alguien en la batalla de Hogwarts.**

**Espero les haya gustado y sus comentarios para saber que les pareció.**

**El próximo que se me ocurrió después de mi melodía seria uno que muestra como George sobre lleva la muerte de Fred.**


End file.
